The Girl Who Saw the World-REVAMPED
by Cow-Lover2214
Summary: Camilla was the most beloved child of the Mikaelson family, but what she didn't know, was that she was not related to them. She was actually a baby found in the forest, alone, and they decided to take her in. But when she grows older, she gets separated from the family, and finds that she's not like any other human... that is, if she is human. OC/? REVAMPED
1. Prologue

_A/N: So I did decided to do the rewrite and so here it is, the prologue! I will be deleting the chapters soon! Sorry!_

 **Prologue**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 _Lifeless…_

 _Incomplete…_

 _Unworthy…_

 _Yes, as sad as it sounds that was exactly how the girl felt like at the moment, how she had felt like in all the centuries that had passed by as she aged no days, and as she died no deaths._

 _Immortal._

 _That was what she was, and it that was something that some people would kill for, to be able to never have to face death, to be able to have eternal youth for all the years to come. To withstand a bullet to the head, an arrow to the heart, and knife to the back, it was something most of have dreamed of; something they all wanted to have._

 _They didn't realize how lifeless you became realizing that you don't need to breath air or eat food like most people do. You didn't need to have emotions, didn't need to have love before your days ends; that you didn't need to do most of the things that would make up your life. Didn't need a job nor a lover to produce offspring, you didn't need an income or a stable household so that your children may prosper as they grew up. You just realized just how lifeless you became when it wasn't only just about your heart not beating._

 _They just didn't realize how incomplete you felt as you watched others love freely and for the rest of their days, to be able to grow old with the person that holds your heart. To have children that fill your days with both happiness and sadness._

 _How… unworthy you felt for you knew that you were the monster, and everyone was the child lying in bed, clutching their blanket to their chest as they told their parents over and over again that there was a monster residing in their closet, hiding under their bed, just waiting to snatch them up._

 _And that was how Camilla felt ever since she became immortal on her eighteenth birthday._

 _And as Camilla, a beautiful still teenaged girl with silky maroon colored hair that fell in beautiful curls down the sides of her face stopping short underneath her chin, with two different colored eyes, and ivory skin, continued to stare into the mirror, touching her rather flawless face, feeling anything but happiness. Eternal beauty was something she was unhappy about to say the least, oh how she wished some days that her immortality had a least given her the happiness of aging; she, unlike most, would've very much like to have that._

 _To have wrinkles that showed her past smiles without really having to smile, the aging spots to signify that she had lived a long enough life._

 _Yet, she would never receive such serenity._

 _Sighing, Camilla slipped on more beaded necklaces around her neck, fixing the white flapper dress she now wore._

 _After all, it was the 1920's, and in that time period, everyone seemed to love straight lined dresses and chopped short hair much to a certain maroon haired girl's dismay. Camilla only went along with the fashion trend simply because she knew that it was extremely popular (she had not seen a single girl with long hair ever since the trend had made it's début), and it would make her an obvious target to vampire hunters that roamed the roads._

 _Luckily, there's a trick to making long hair appear shorter using clips and bobby pins._

 _Fixing the last of it in the mirror of the dingy bathroom, trying to wave away any negative feelings that had spread throughout her body, Camilla headed back over to the party she currently was at. She wasn't sure herself as to why she was even at such a nauseating party, for the loudness was causing her ears to start hurting and it was becoming harder for her not to get excited over the smell of blood rushing through heated bodies as their heartbeat speed up in all the frenzy of the dancing, the alcohol, and some of the rather proactive people._

 _In truth, she only went because Camilla simply just needed to get out._

 _Slipping through the crowd of cheerful dancing couples, their bodies swaying to the same beat of the fast paced music, the maroon haired girl ended up in a nice booth in the corner, dark enough that it calmed her pounding ears, silent enough that she could finally relax, and hidden away enough so that she didn't have to deal with all the drunken patrons that had one too many._

 _Camilla sighed wistfully as she rested her cheek in her palm, gazing lazily at all humans who lived their lives with no care in the world, happily living in the moment. And as she twirled the straw inside her untouched alcohol beverage, a simply thought entered her mind:_ _ **life.**_

 _All of these humans, all of these people to be exact, had a life. Had something that made it so that they didn't just simply exist; they had something that was worth existing for. They were actually_ _ **living**_ _._

 _Camilla may have the advantage of immortality, but they had something better. Something Camilla was dearly envious for._

" _Is this seat taken?" a cool voice interrupted her thoughts, causing the girl to shift her head towards a rather handsome gentleman standing nearby her booth, a drink in his hand but like the girl's, it had been untouched as well._

 _It was a rather tall man, with dark brown hair, smoothly styled so that there was no need for gel (unlike most men these days who used gel products in their hair), as well as tanned skin that was, surprisingly, flawless, and beautiful milk chocolate colored eyes. And as the man gazed back at the girl, she saw that he froze, his eyes widening to the size of saucers, his mouth slightly becoming agape as he peered into her own mismatched colored irises in pure bewilderment._

 _Camilla simply thought it was because of how rare it was to see a girl with different colored orbs; she just didn't know just how wrong she was at the time._

" _No, it's free," she said politely, even though she wished to be by her lonesome self at the time._

 _Attachment was a dangerous thing, and sometimes, the simplest of conversations can tie you to a person even when you so dearly wish not to._

" _Camilla?" He asked in disbelief, his grip tightening on the cup in his hand, looking as if he wanted to run over and embrace her, something she had not expected in the slightest._

" _I'm sorry but do I know you?" She then asked, tilting her head innocently as she secretly focusing her listening onto a certain organ residing inside of him, wondering whether he was friend or foe._

 _He was another vampire, like her._

 _Looking shocked again, the man quickly wiped the surprise from his face, his features becoming neutral as he continued to gaze at her, drinking her all in._

" _I guess not… Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Finn, Finn Mikaelson," he introduced as he sat in the seat across from her, kindly putting his hand out._

 _Deciding she wasn't really sure if she wanted to know how he knew her first name, she decided to introduce herself back._

" _I'm Camilla, Camilla Haert."_

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Yes I am adding some canon story changes, anyways, please follow/fav/review! I already almost got the next chapter done, just adding some tweaks._


	2. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Saw the World**

 **Chapter One**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

To say people freaked out when they saw what Camilla looked like, was an understatement of the greatest degree, and Camilla couldn't really blame them. Despite living in a village where ghastly creatures called werewolves roamed, she was the strangest out of them all with her maroon colored tresses, her pale, almost ghostly, skin tone, and what was most freaky, was her eyes; one of which was a beautiful turquoise blue, and the other consisting of a pale sea green. However her family did not find her features freaky, in fact, they found them beautiful. And no matter how strange they were a lot of the young boys in the village found her beautiful as well. Her features were exotic and unheard of, when made her more special than most of the girls there.

But no matter what, they never pointed out the fact that Camilla was indeed a strange child, who already knew too much of the world for her age; most wished she actually acted like her age. Others were thankful for her maturity. Yet that wasn't the reason why she was labeled to be so peculiar.

For one the maroon haired girl had never once spoken; she was mute, and had been ever since she could remember. No one in the large family have once heard her utter a word, and at first, they believed the child may be deaf, but she was not deaf, for she could still hear them, and would always nod, or make hand gestures to what she was trying to tell them. They had grown to be experts at reading emotions simply from facial gestures she would make.

However, they would be lying if they said it was easy at the beginning.

And during the times she did not speak, she simply watched the world unfold before her very eyes. She observed people, and how they acted with one another, and Camilla already held onto the concept of what the world was like; she knew about death, about survival, about the suffering in life that you must just simply endure. But she also knew that death was the purest form of freedom, any person, or mythical creature for that matter, could get in this world.

Things she was never supposed to know at such an age, and yet, she knew it.

She was the girl who saw the world

OOO

Camilla had just turned eight, or at least, according to the change of the seasons, she had turned eight years old.

But of course she never knew that the family she had lived with her entire life, the people she dearly loved, did not actually know the date she was born. But of course that never even seem to bother her in the slightest; she simply just didn't think too much about it.

It wouldn't be until a long time had passed; that she would find that they were not blood related.

Currently, the girl sat on the ground, laying her small, fair skinned form against the base of a tree, her completely pitch black doll than didn't have anything else but two white button eyes was being fiddled in her hands. She loved her doll more than anything, nearly took that thing everywhere ever she went since her beloved older sister Rebekah made it for her. She treasured it, and even she didn't know why she thought so highly of toy made when Rebekah was only a couple years older than herself at the time.

But Camilla did, and that was all to it.

A smile curling at the corners of her lips as the fond memory entered her mind, she lifted the doll by its arms and played with it some more, her smile growing brighter.

"Well that's where you snuck off to huh?" a familiar voice popped up, causing her bi-colored eyes to shift up, finding one of her brothers standing before her, a cocky smirk on his face. And that person being none other than Kol Mikaelson himself.

Camilla nodded shyly, a normal behavior for her, and watched as the man sat himself right next to her, leaning over to tuck a stray piece of maroon colored hair behind her ears, enlightening a cheery smile sent his way with a dust of pink coming across her cheeks.

And no matter how much Kol would deny it, especially around his other brothers who teased him about being "soft, but only around Camilla," the brunette thought that his younger sister was absolutely adorable; most especially, when she blushed. And it seemed that whenever a blush did come across his presence, he couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss her smooth skinned cheeks.

Kol would never admit it, but he accepted the fact that he just couldn't be the bad guy when he was in her presence, no matter how much he believes himself to be one. She brought out the best in him, and for that, Kol couldn't help but love her more; she was, after all, the glue that held their family together.

If Camilla wasn't there, Kol was sure they would've all been separated by now, living their own lives and ignoring the rest of the family; everyone in this family, save for Ester, had at least one person they despised, but the only reason they stay around was simply because they wanted to stay in dear Camilla's sweet company.

It was the reason why he stayed there himself, instead of going off and living on his own like he should've done by now.

"So you're causing mischief I see, naughty girl," Kol teased, his signature grin turning wider as he watched as Camilla blush once again and shake her head hurriedly. Though she knew he was teasing, she too loved to play along with his antics, but only on certain occasions.

Chuckling, the brown haired man pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her cheek, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Turning his head away, he stared up at the gloomy, sky, filled with gray fluffs that shielded the sun from them. Usually, he found it quite boring to do things like this, and would instantly leave to do some shenanigans on the other people here; however, it wasn't like that whenever Camilla was around.

He felt content spending time with her, even though he knew most of it would be in silence for a girl who spoke no words. But even then he had already accepted that as her nature, no matter how much it bugged him at times, just wishing to hear her voice, so that he at least knew what she sounded like; not like it mattered anymore, with the way things were going, he was sure she was going to be mute for the rest of her days.

Turning his gaze back onto the little girl cuddled by his side, he watched softly as she continued to play with her doll, mostly just causing the black thing to do a strange dance that looked more like muscle spasms more than anything. Watching as her different colored orbs lightened up when she caught on that he was staring and turned her gaze back onto Kol, giving him a short smile before she went back to playing. Kol caressed her hair as he continued to gaze at her, his dark eyes refusing to leave her lithe form for some reason, yet, he didn't give much thought into it.

"Let me guess, he knows how to waltz too," Kol asked cheekily, watching as Camilla made her black doll dance some unknown, and quite unusual, form of dancing. Glancing up, the girl simply nodded her head with a smile, her own silent way of teasing the man. "He's has more etiquette than I am," Kol pouted as he continued to play along, ruffling her hair.

Yes, even the man who had made a name for himself as the most selfish and uncaring person you could ever meet, had a soft spot saved for Camilla. And Camilla only.

He didn't realize at the time, that the way he acted around her, the way his entire family acted around her, was the reason why some of the villages gossiped that Camilla would be their downfall.

OOO

"Hmm," Kol hummed happily as he started to space out, an arm wrapped around the maroon haired girls shoulders as the girl continued to play, not even paying attention to all the time that continued to pass.

He was content at this moment, and that was something huge for Kol.

Quickly, Kol was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a dainty hand grab on his own and instantly he knew, without look, that that small, dainty hand belong to his dear younger sister. Glancing down, he found Camilla looking at him with a small frown as she continued to tug on his fingers.

"What is it Cami," he asked with a soft, raspy voice.

Pointing up at the sky, Kol realized that she was telling him it was getting too dark, and it was time to head inside.

But, of course, being Kol, he would rather break the rules that follow them; he actually enjoyed a good scolding especially because it was much more fun to do things that he isn't supposed to do. It gave more thrill to his simplified life, where everyday seemed the same as the last.

"Ah, it's getting darker. Oh well," he simply sighed dreamily as it was nothing, tightening his hold onto Camilla as he snuggled his face into the top of her head, pretending he didn't feel the girl fidgeting and wiggling in his hold, begging to be released. "Hm Camilla, did you saying something?" He asked in an amused tone, moving any just enough to be able to see the slightly frustrated and flustered look on her face. Unlike him, she followed the rules.

"Listen," he sighed again, this more in a dreary way. "I don't think they'll notice if we just stay out for another few minutes, don't worry Cami, we'll be fine," he assured her, looking serious for only a second before he wiped his features clean of serious, and went back to his usual mischievous look. Shaking her head lightly, Camilla complied, resting comfortably in his arms as she felt her eyes start to grow heavy.

Eventually, she fell in the deep, soothing pit of darkness, into the comforting arms of slumber.

OOO

"Kol," Elijah said scolding voice that was tinted with anger, obviously showing that he was displeased with his brother. The older man's voice had been loud enough to wake Camilla from her nap as she lazily wiped the sleep from her eyes, and as she played the still half asleep girl, she started to listen intently on their conversation, unhappy with the turn of events.

She never liked when her family fought.

"I can't believe you Kol. Keeping Camilla out here, in the dark, near a forest filled with wild creatures, is a very idiotic thing to do," Elijah continued to chastised.

"Nothing did happen, and nothing would've happened. I would have protected her even if something did come up anyways. Come on Elijah, lighten up, you _and_ her need to live a little and stop always being such a stick in the mud, sometimes it's like you the two don't have minds of you own. Besides, it's probably only been like an hour, does that really matter," Kol snapped back with an irritated tone, subconsciously bringing the bi-colored eyed girl closer to his chest.

"Yes Kol, it does matter. There are reasons as to why we have rules, and even staying out an hour past the time we have to be inside can prove to be deadly, especially with how quickly the sky darkens during the winter times." He grounded out, and somehow, through that entire lecture, he still remained calm and cool about everything. Even when he chastised Kol on his rather selfish behavior, his voice never once reached up nor got louder, it remained neutral the entire time.

The younger brother of the two rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened, so just calm down my brother," He said, more lightly than before as he clapped his older brother on the shoulder. "Now, how about we go inside Camilla before Elijah goes berserk again." Kol continued light heartedly, obviously unaffected by Elijah's harsh words.

Still feigning innocence as she rubbed the last of the dust of sleepiness away from her eyes, Camilla stood up along with Kol, still trying to hide the fact that even though the lecture was for Kol, it cut into her more deeply instead of the intended victim. And as Elijah turned his back on the duo, knowing full and well that they would follow him back to the house, ever sweet Camille reached her tiny hand up to Kol's much larger one, and grasped it. In her silent way of comforting him, for she knew, that deep down, the brunette mischievous man did care.

Of course, Kol said nothing, but he did squeeze her hand back. In his silent way of accepting the comfort she was bestowing upon him.

Yes, some would say she would become the death of them.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for reading so far!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Cami, are you about ready to head out," Ester called out as put on her cloak, turning to face the young girl who she grown to love as if she was her own daughter. The older woman watched as the innocent girl nodded, putting on her own cloak and grabbing a basket as they headed out to do their daily chores, one of which was to gather wild fruits that grew in the vast vegetation of the land.

Usually Ester rarely ever allowed Camilla to come with her because she knew just how dangerous the woods could be, and since the maroon haired girl was too small to at least learn how to throw a punch in case of an intruder, the woman always took Rebekah, reminding Cami to stay within the confines of the village.

However, unlike her older sister, Camilla never complains, not even through the thousands of gestures she uses.

"Alright, let's head out then, but make sure you stay by my side the entire time, I don't want you getting lost." Ester reminded her lightly, rubbing the girl's arm softly. The little girl in response nodded seriously, shifting her basket onto her forearm. Ester knew that Camilla would take this seriously, for the girl knew what would happen if Mikael found out that his wife had taken the most beloved of the family out of the village, and ended up losing track of her.

He would be wrathful, and that was putting it lightly; not even she could be able to avoid his fury.

Placing a soothing hand on her upper back, the blonde haired woman led the girl out of the house, greeting the other villagers on her way. It had become routine for the entire family, something that even Kol did. They Mikaelson's had noticed a long while ago how whenever Camilla walked by, all the villagers would just instantly stare at her, their eyes drifting to the oddly beautiful girl who would only smile, and occasionally wave shyly. And they all noticed each time the way the little girl would shift on her feet, uncomfortable with the undivided attention that they would receive each time. So of course, they helped out by redirecting their attention each time.

And every time it always caused the maroon haired girl to let out a sigh of relief.

Giving a short, polite smile towards the other villagers, Ester grabbed a gentle hold of the little girl's shoulder, redirecting her towards the wilderness. "Come along Cami, I'm sure we can find a good bundle of thyme tonight," she hummed softly, the older woman feeling her heart being struck with warmth as Camilla smiled sweetly up at her, nodding softly.

OOO

Niklaus trailed a little behind the males of his family, his mouth curled downwards with disappointment, and his icy blue eyes were slightly widened with terror. His hands were shaking while gripping onto the handle of the knife with a brutal force, knuckles turning a milky white. He knew what was about to come, and for that, he could practically already feel the new set of bruises make their way into his skin. He could practically feel the tidal wave of pain that was about to come.

And Nik hated it.

He hated that he was too afraid to stand up for himself. Hated that he felt too weak to try to fight back not even once.

Because of that, he lingered in the back, trying to delay the world of pain that was about to come.

"Father," Elijah tried to reason lightly, increasing his pace to catch up to the fuming older man that looked anything but pleased, he looked to be so furious, he could kill a hundred full grown men and not even sweat. "It was just an accident; we all have made one before." Elijah continued his eyebrows slightly furrowed with worry.

"Do not talk back to me boy!" Mikael growled out furiously, the threat is his eyes were clear as day as he stared the second eldest down. Sighing under his breath, Elijah took a small step back, his face calm as he tried not to make the situation worse.

"I apologize," Elijah said gently, yet with strength. "But you must not take it out on Nik, he did not mean to scare away the deer, it just happened, and now it's over, gone. There's simply nothing we can do to bring the creature back," the brunette continued, causing a small glance to the blonde haired boy of the group, noting sadly how his eyes were staring down at the forest floor with apprehension taking control of his irises.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, Mikael sneered at the brunette's face, his tightening to a bruising force with a threat clear in his cold, detached eyes. " _What did I just say_?" He growled. "Don't talk back to me boy, or that bastard won't be the only one who wished he was dead," The older man continued, harshly pushing Elijah away from him, who fell to the ground from the force. Attempting not to worsen the situation, Elijah stood up, simply brushing off the dirt that now clung to his clothes, and following after his raging father.

Sighing, the only blonde in the group still lingered behind, and even though he was slightly happy that Elijah cared enough to stand up for him, he knew that his older brother had just made it worse, which caused a pit to grow in his stomach. Nik glanced down at the feet as he walked, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. However, the pain of what was to come faltered for a second when he heard footsteps next to him, and looked up to find the second youngest of the family, Henrik, staring at him, his own concern evident in his eyes. "Are you feeling well Nik," he asked quietly, a frown tugging at his lips. The blonde in question knew what Henrik was actually asking if he was doing alright emotionally, and even though Henrik too knew what was about to come, he was still worried enough to comfort his tortured older brother.

"Yes Henrik, don't worry," Niklaus replied, a small fake grin plastered onto his face as he patted the brunette's shoulder. Even though he could feel the dread increasing inside the confines of his chest, he never once commented on it. He simply walked by Henrik in silence, occasionally glancing up at Mikael who was still storming into the village.

OOO

Camilla shifted nervously, her arms tightening around the black doll in her arms, her childish doe eyes stuck on the ends of her twiddling feet.

"Eh, Camilla, why won't you look at me? Afraid or something," the boy asked aggressively, crossing his arms across his chest. The maroon haired girl didn't answer him of course; she simply just pushed her small form even deeper into the stump of the tree, her tiny arms tightening around the doll in her arms. And even though she was slightly fearful of the boy who was just only a couple years older than her, she had grown used to his antics by now.

The boy's name was Jethro, and he was not a very nice boy. He always messed with Camilla; every time he saw her by herself he always instantly came over to her and would seemingly bully her constantly.

The rest of the Mikaelson's knew that of course, and the only reason as to why they didn't punch the boy to death for all the agony he caused the bi-colored girl on a day to day basis was simply because they didn't want to ruin the relationship between them and the werewolves of the village. Yet, that didn't mean they didn't really really want to show the boy that their Camilla was one not to be messed with.

"What's this, some idiotic toy," the boy then growled as his eyes narrowed, ripping the black doll with the white button eyes out of her palms, causing the girl to lightly gasp in shock. She then jumped up and reached fruitlessly for the toy, only for Jethro to raise the doll higher and out of her reach. Camilla frowned sadly, watching as he simply scowled at the doll, oblivious to the slight jealously residing in his eyes. "You don't need this," he stated, and before the little girl could react, he threw the doll into the mud, which instantly resulted in her running over to the muddy area, frowning deeply at the sight of her doll. It was now riddled with mud, a couple small leaves and a stick clinging on as well.

Tears welled at her eyes as she gingerly picked up her favored toy, vainly wiping away the residue. She never noticed how Jethro seemed to frown sadly once he realized what he had done, but then he decided not to say anything, turning around and heading over to his own hut, furiously kicking at the rocks in his way.

 _Why I do I feel so bad,_ the boy thought to himself as he walked away. _She's always paying attention to that stupid doll, when she should be paying attention to me._

Hugging the now dirty toy to her chest, ultimately ignoring the way the mud now hung onto her own dress, Camilla decided to walk back to her home with a small sigh. She trudged along slowly, her crestfallen eyes trained onto her shoes.

The little girl loved her doll; Rebakah had made it for her when she had been her age, and Cami had kept it ever since. She loved it very much, and if she wasn't so worried about ruining the rather fragile doll, Camilla would be taking it everywhere; when she went out gathering, when she went to the market with her mother, everywhere, every place. She treasured that small thing.

However, everything changed when the maroon haired girl caught sight of the rest of her family making their way back from the forest. That wasn't anything new; the male part of her family went hunting every day.

But the enraged look on her father's face, made her heart start to speed up rapidly; ice now pumping through her veins.

 _Oh no,_ Camilla gasped to herself, and as quick as her short limbs could take her, she ran over to her brothers. The damage done to her doll was momentarily forgotten. _Please, don't be tied to Nik,_ she hoped vainly, her bi-colored eyes being filled with more worry.

"Dear, what is wrong… what's going on," Ester asked cautiously, eying the furious older man. She then took in how Nik seemed to have stiffened even more; his eyes drilling holes in the ground, widened with horror. In that instant, Ester, along with Rebekah, who had just come up to greet them, knew what the matter was.

It wasn't like Mikael's treatment towards Niklaus was any secret, in fact, the entire village knew about for a long time now; it wasn't hard to put two and two together when at night they would hears the blood curdling screams of a young boy, then see a bloody and beaten Niklaus the next day. The villagers just choose to ignore it, much like the rest of the Mikaelsons.

Mikael was the most feared of the family; he was the alpha male, the dominant figure, the pants of the family. And the second they saw his angry, ready to let loose, they all instantly stepped away. Turned an ignorant nose to the situation.

That is, everyone but Camilla did.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," he said coldly, his voice much softer than it had been earlier, which only meant the situation has gone from bad, to worse. "We spent all day trying to find some kill, and didn't see so much as a bird. And when we finally came across a deer, that bastard son of yours screws it up." Mikael continued angrily, his cold eyes narrowing menacingly.

Watching this caused the little girl to let a frown tug at the corners of her lips. And nonetheless, she took a step forward, ready to defend her older brother. But as quickly as she stepped up to step in between the space between her blonde older brother and her father, she felt a coaxing hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. Camilla glanced up to find Finn gazing at her with an unknown emotion residing in his orbs. He shook his head lightly, giving her shoulder a small squeeze, but didn't release her.

She knew that he was just trying to protect her, to keep her out of this, but that didn't make it any better. Camilla was always meek and sweet, soft and gentle, but when any sort of pain was to ever be inflicted onto her family, she became feisty, fiery. She glared daggers, and would scowl; she would no longer be that kind girl anymore.

And she always hated that Mikael took out his frustrations onto Niklaus.

Glaring, the little girl was stuck rooted into the ground by Finn's firm yet not painful grip. With sorrow, she felt more and more helpless as the seconds passed.

"You better get inside right this instance boy," Mikael gritted out, strutting up to the blonde closely, he then tilted his head slightly as he glared into Nik's soul.

Camilla tightened her grip onto her doll, tucking it even closer to her chest.

"Ye-yes sir," Nik answered shakily, gulping nervously. Not even glancing up, he walked inside their home quickly; afraid that he walked any slower he would only infuriate his father even more. With Mikael on his heels, the older man followed after, shutting the door brashly and with a loud bang.

Now the maroon haired little girl could feel tears welling up on her bi-colored eyes for the second time today, however, the pain was more intense within the confines of her heart, her bottom lip quivering as she simply scowled down at the earth. She heard the footsteps of the rest of her family when they all walked away from the hut.

"Come along Cami," She heard Finn say her as he released her shoulder and reached for her hand. Camilla looked up, her crestfallen eyes gazing back at him. "Let's go take a walk, shall we," he said softly, tugging her along a direction opposite of the one where Nik and Mikael had disappeared into.

She didn't say anything; she just followed along gingerly, not once letting the grimace leave the features of her face.

OOO

"Fuck," Nik cursed softly with a hiss, flinching as he looked down at the gash on his side. It was large, took of most of the side of his torso, and it was bloody. It was the worst of his wounds, but that didn't make the other bruises and cuts any less painful.

He hated it. Hated he was so weak, so fragile. That his body got hurt so easily, cut up so easily, and even though it was just something natural, he hated it.

Sometimes, when he was alone, Nik allowed the dark corners of his mind take control of his being, letting out his inner monster that would be ultimately pleased with ripping apart every person that crossed his path. He felt strong when he let his demons surfaced; felt _powerful_. Like he was the one giving out the beatings, like he wasn't the victim.

And no matter how much he liked to indulge in his inner darkness, he always shut it back away for another time, going back to his gentle and weak life.

Niklaus glared down at the damaged that marred his sensitive skin, his hands tightening into a fist as he felt his own rage start to rise up. _Mikael,_ he thought with an inner growl. _I_ _ **hate**_ _you, I hate you so_ _ **much**_ _!_

Suddenly, he was brought out of his inner chanting when he felt small hands grab onto his own, stopping his hand that had been cleaning his arms free of blood. Nik's head shot up to find Camilla kneeling down by his body, softly wiping away the excess blood on his body, her eyes filled with sadness and pain. It was just then that he noticed that during his ponderings, he had started to aggressively clean himself, to the point where rashes had started to form, with crimson splotches every now and again.

He sighed softly, reaching forward to caress his little sister's hair. "You don't have to do that Cami," He stated softly, feeling his earlier anger starting to dwindle down. Even though he didn't want his beloved little sister to get in the crosshairs of what transpires between him and Mikael, he still loved the fact that she was always trying to take care of him.

Always.

She gave him a small smile that told him all he needed to know, and continued washing him, making sure to be gentle with every move.

A soft, adoring smile made its way onto his face, watching as the person he loved more than anything cared for him. "I love you Cami," he said with a small smirk, he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, smiling against it.

For now, he forgot everything that had happened. He was only focused on here and now. With Camilla.

 _I love you too Nik,_ Camilla thought back, sending a brilliant smile back up to him.

She learned from long ago that humans were the real monsters that roamed the Earth; they were the real beasts that needed to be feared. And it was moments like these where she saw the truth about human's beings: they could be horrible, cruel, and even after everything they went through, some still managed to remain kind and loving.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favs! And thank you Guest, X Blue Eyed Demon X, and wafflescoco for reviewing. I appreciate all the kind words. PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS, I didn't recheck it this time. Until next time._


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey, quick note, I want to express more the relationship that Camilla has with the rest of the family, and so this chapter is also going to be like last chapter and the one before that, more like a filler before we start delving into the plot. So enjoy!_

 **Chapter Three**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It was days like these that always filled Ester's heart with warmth; it always reminded her why she chose the small village life instead of attempting to marry some noble like her parents always wanted her to do. No jewels or money in the entire world could compare to moments like these. It was times like these (although rare) that were quite beautiful.

Smiling softly, the older, blonde haired woman watched as her children talked amongst themselves, all getting along with each other, which, once again was mentioned beforehand, was a rare sight to see. Usually it was Elijah attempting to the be the peacemaker, Rebekah and Niklaus staying close to each, Finn staying silent and looking very disinterested in everything, and Kol causing trouble as he egged his siblings on, pushing their buttons. Whilst, Henrik and Camilla would always stand by trying to stay out of the situation for they had seen from a number of times of Elijah trying to calm his siblings, that it was all in vain for they are were quite stubborn.

And even though Kol was currently teasing them, it was softer than usual, meaning he too was in a great mood, something that was quite a blessing to Ester at the moment. He was only ever like that around the youngest of the family, but currently, the maroon haired girl was still curled up in the bed she and Rebekah shared, sleeping wistfully.

Glancing over at the corner of the living room, Ester caught sight her husband sitting silently, and from the relaxed expression on his face (one she had once seen a handful of times, and like with Kol, only ever around sweet, and ever innocent Camilla), she could tell he too was in a good mood. And that was something that made Ester quietly thanks the gods for because she was not sure if she could deal with his testy moods on such a great day as this one.

"Oh? No need to pretend my dear sister. I see the way Josiah looks at you, and the way you stare starry eyed back at him; I must say Rebekah, I could swear you are completely infatuated." Kol teased with a devious smirk marring his lips, his eyes filled with a mischievous gleam as he watched his blonde sister huff with roll of her eyes.

"Yes like I could ever like that simpleton," Rebekah answered sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave her trouble-making brother a small glare. "I could never like him; if anything he's disgusting. He stares at me and makes it completely obvious that he is, and through all of that, he never says a word to me like some leering freak. There is no feelings between the two of us, the only thing that I feel for his are disdain and disgust," she defended herself hastily, her eyes throwing even more daggers as Kol merely snickered in response.

"No need to deny the truth-"

"Kol," Ester lightly scolded when she took note of the dark look that started to cross over her eldest daughters face as well as how Rebekah had started to scowl. "Leave your sister alone, if she doesn't like Josiah, then she doesn't like him, alright?"

"Yes, of course mother, you're right as always," Kol answered with fake sincerity with a mock smile curving at the corners of his lips.

"Now, instead of messing with your sister, how about you go over and wake Camilla up. Tell her breakfast is almost ready." The mother continued, giving her son a stern eye that basically said that he shouldn't argue with her. She wanted to keep up the peace aura that seemed to fall onto her household this morning, and she could tell things were about to go downhill with Kol constantly mention Josiah around Rebekah, who was an obvious sore subject for her.

He then rolled his eyes childishly, but did get up from his spot, sending the blonde girl a pointed look before he walked into the girl's room, not even bothering to knock before he walked in.

The second he did, he felt a soft smile curl at his lips, he usually cold, mischievous eyes suddenly softened at the sight of his youngest sister while she slept on her bed. There laid Camilla, wrapped up like a caterpillar inside of cocoon inside multiple thick blankets, with a bear skin blanket lying on the tippy top. And the only thing you could see from the lump of blankets, peaked out a small head covered by a frame of tresses of maroon hair. Her pale eyelids hid away her beautiful bi-colored orbs, her lips lying in a peaceful line, her cheeks slightly flushed from all the heat she was receiving, and all in all, Kol could only find the sight impeccably adorable.

Still smiling, he walked quietly over to Camilla, and sat down on her bed in manner that didn't disrupt her sleeping. Staying cautious, he reached a hand out and softly caressed her head, rubbing his thumb against her temple. "Cami," he purred softly, leaning down next to her pale skinned ear. "Time to wake up darling," he continued to coo, watching as her face scrunched up and her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing her exotic eyes as she stared up at her brother. After a couple minutes of Kol just caressing the sides of her face, moving down to her maroon colored locks, the girl finally woke up, sending a brilliant and completely genuine smile over to her brother.

"Breakfast will be done soon love, cant having you going hungry can we Cami," Kol grinned, yet, he didn't once stop his caring touches.

Nodding her head, she slowly peeled herself from her cocoon, flashing her brother another smile before she picked up her doll and hugged it against her chest. Stopping his hand movements (rather reluctantly, though he would never admit it to anyone), he got up from his spot on her bed and headed out of the room, which Camilla following closely, and tiredly, behind. But before he officially left, he quickly rubbed off the softness that had taken over his features only moments before, putting back on the uncaring face he usually put on.

The instant Camilla walked into the room, everyone felt as if the moment finally became perfect. The entire family was here, talking and getting along with one another, the mood very light and cheerful, so much that even the people who rarely flashed a smile in their entire life (that being Mikael and Finn), were softly smiling at the scene. It was nice; it was beautiful and absolutely perfect.

"Thank you Kol," Ester said from her spot in the kitchen, inwardly smiling to herself when all she got in return was an exasperated eye roll.

"Whatever you say mother," he answered with a wave of his hand.

"Good morning Cami," Elijah spoke up softly, smiling kindly when he caught sight of her, adorably, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and obviously still waking up.

She offered him a small smile that was still droopy with sleep right back. The maroon haired girl then walked up to him and gave Elijah a hug, her tiny arms barely wrapping around his torso as she nuzzled her face against his chest, letting out tiny yawn. Chuckling, Elijah ran a hand through her messy hair once, softly hugging her back. He then watched as Camilla pulled away, a large smile taking control of his face at her cute face.

Swiftly, as she made her way to sit down next to her other siblings, Finn picked her up as she passed by his legs, placing her on his lap as well as wrapping his large arms around her small frame, placing his chin on top of her head. "Morning," he greeted the girl shortly, something that didn't bother Camilla in the least. Finn then tightened his hold on her waist, pressing her closer to his chest, though he found there was really no need considering the little girl instantly snuggled up against his body (much like she did with Elijah earlier), and completely accepted her embrace.

"Not fair brother," Rebekah pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest childishly. "Cami was going to sit next to me, not with you," she stated heatedly, glaring slightly at the eldest of the siblings in hopes of getting her way.

"I don't see the point of this conversation," Finn merely stated in a disinterested tone, obviously unfazed by his sisters heated look. "You share a room with her, you see her all the time; I believe that's unfair, don't you agree?"

"Now now, Camilla is not a toy to be fought over," Ester stated sternly, causing the duo to shut their mouth's obediently. "Come to the table, breakfast is ready."

And like that, everyone got up and seated themselves at the table, already digging into the food placed out while lightly conversing with one another. They just didn't know the danger that was lurking in the shadows, soon going to strike the family at its core.

OOO

"Father, are you sure it's smart to hunt today? I mean, almost the entire village is out hunting, wouldn't it be safer to go another day?" Henrik asked Mikael as he watched his father started to bring out their hunting weapons, checking to make sure they were still in good shape to use.

"Tonight is a full moon, Henrik, and you know what we do on full moons," Mikael explained in his usual cold, and distant voice. "We need enough food to last us for tonight as well as for most of the morning, just to be on the safe side, and we right now, we barely have enough to last for tonight, which means we need to head out, alright?" The older man then handed towards Henrik a bow and arrow, raising a stern eyebrow his way.

"Yes sir," the youngest boy nodded, accepting the bow from his father's hand.

"What about the girls? Surely mother, Rebekah, and Camilla are to stay in the village, and aren't expected to go out gathering?" Elijah asked.

"They will stay behind; it will be even more dangerous for them to go out in the wilderness, and hopefully, we will be able to get enough meat to last us during the full moon." The father of the family continued, handing Elijah his own weapon after he had finished handing out weapons to the other males of the family. "Now then, let's get going; we are wasting daylight."

Leading the younger males of the family, he left out of their home, but was suddenly stopped by Ester who was currently standing outside with the females of her family nearby, offering her boys a small smile. "Be safe," she commanded softly yet sternly, leaning up to Mikael to press a small kiss against his cheek, before moving to her sons and giving each and every one of them hugs (much to the dismay of Henrik and Kol, but to the amusement of the others).

"We will try to be careful," Mikael agreed with a grunt.

"Hmm but no promises," Kol stated with a wicked grin, causing Rebekah to slap his arm angrily, giving him a glare when the man just smiled smirked back.

"You will be careful, understand," she demanded, and to anyone else, it would just appear as if Kol had simply annoyed her, but the family could see the obvious worry residing in her orbs.

"Do not fret dear sister," Niklaus spoke up, giving the blonde girl a tight, reassuring hug. "We will be fine, I promise," he then offered her a kind smile, immediately causing one to appear on her own lips, right before he pulled away from her and leaned down the hug the youngest of the family.

He, as well as the others, could see that Camilla was acting the same way as Rebekah, clearly worried for her sibling's safety as she kept her eyes rooted to her ground, and fiddled around the doll in her hands. Nik softly pushed her softly tresses away from her forward, pressing a chaste kiss against her smooth, pale skinned forehead. "And I want a hug for every animal I get back, okay?" he smirked, though not at all maliciously. The blonde man then couldn't help the soft look that entered his eyes when a small smile cracked at her lips, and she nodded rapidly in acceptance, causing her maroon curls to bob.

"I want a hug as well!" Kol exclaimed, feigning a pout at Camilla, who nodded happily.

"Then you must promise me hug back as well." Finn spoke up.

"May I have a hug as well my lady," Elijah asked politely, his words making a light blush dust her cheeks.

"What? I want a hug from Cami," Henrik frowned, scrunching up his eyebrows.

Allowing a large, beaming look of happiness to split at her face, she nodded rapidly once again, waving to them when the group of males headed off into the woods.

She, along with her sister and mother, were no longer concerned about their safety. For all of them knew, what all the boys had said earlier with claiming they wanted a hug, was a secret promise that they would come back safely and alive.

But what none of them knew, that it wasn't the hunting trip they should've been worried about.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Hey guys another chapter! We're going to finally get into the plot next chapter so I hope everyone is enjoying this little, happy filler before we get into the dark stuff. I just wanted everyone to experience what it was like before any of the bad stuff happens. Thanks for all of the follows and favorites, and please excuse any grammar errors, though if you do find any, please feel free to point them out and I will get them out of there as soon as possible!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Staring down at her lap, Camilla wringed her hands nervously, her eyes filling with worry and fear. Her black doll laid in her lap, untouched, even though she usually always kept the thing in either her hands or pressed against her chest, she found herself completely uncaring now. Her mind too occupied to think of anything else, to seek any form of comfort, as time seemed to move extremely slowly, almost like molasses moving through a plain.

"Where are they mother?! They should have been back by now; the sun is starting to set, it is getting too dangerous to be out," Rebekah paced, just as frighteningly worried as her younger sister. The younger blonde girl nibbled her lip, nearly drawing blood, while her hands dug into her light tresses, pulling at them; however, she was too consumed with worry to even notice the pain sparking through.

"I know my dear," Ester said more calmly (though if it wasn't for the fact that she had to care for her daughters first, she would've been reacting exactly like Rebekah is). Placing a comforting hand on her eldest daughters shoulder, she stared deeply into Rebekah's eyes, trying to calm her down. "They will be back very soon; I'm sure something kept them from coming home earlier, and they are just hurriedly making their way back to us, so please, do not stress yourself Rebekah; it is unhealthy."

"But mother-"

"Rebekah," Ester interrupted calmly but sternly, her eyes harder than moments earlier, and showing the older daughter that there was no room from argument. However, even though Rebekah did keep her mouth shut, with her hands dropping to her side, she still bit onto her bottom lip ferociously, her eyes glazing over as if she was about to cry. Ester sighed deeply and cast a glance towards Camilla, who had kept to herself the entire time, seemingly drowning with worry as well.

Coughing lightly, she jerked her head towards Camilla, watching as Rebekah's eyes widened in understanding, before nodding determinedly. She calmed herself slightly as she strode over to Camilla.

"Cami, sweetie," Rebekah spoke up, her voice much more softer and calmer than before, crouching down so that she could look eye to eye with the little girl. Yet, the maroon haired girl refused to look up, her daintily, pale skinned fingers still fiddling anxiously.

Smiling sadly, she closed her own hands around Camilla's, her thumb rubbing across the girl's knuckles. "It's going to be alright; they will be back soon, I'm sure of it. Besides you promised them hugs, and when have any of them ever turned down one of you hugs." She cooed, letting out a small grin when she saw that she caught Camilla's attention, now looking back up as her bi-colored orbs dug into Rebekah's own eyes.

"I know you're afraid for them… I admit, I am as well," Rebekah continued, still caressing her younger sister's hand, for both Camilla's comfort and her own. "But they are strong, and brave, and they care for us; they _will_ make it back to us. We can't lose faith in them, okay?"

The two older women watched as Camilla gingerly complied, nodding her head as her hands stopping their anxious moving. The little girl simply cuddled her doll against her chest, and once again stared back at her toes; she was no simpleton, she saw things for what they were. Camilla was very grateful that her mother and sister had tried to help calm her, but unlike most children, the maroon haired girl wasn't naïve. She knew the dangers of being out too late during a full moon, and despite her sisters reassurance, she knew that even her strong strapping brothers were no match against fearsome werewolves, whose human minds were lost during the transformation.

The thought was terrifying, and at this point, Camilla could not even bring herself to fake understanding, even if it was just for Rebekah and her mother. At any other time she would've pretended that they were right and would release a large, feigned smile in order tp comfort them, but this time it was too serious to do such frivolous things.

Unable to find anything to say, a heavy silence fell upon the trio, as their hearts feeling like heavy weights inside their chest. And right as Ester sighed, knowing that it was time to go into their bunker, that they couldn't linger any longer, the door opened with a loud swing. Without thinking anything, Ester and Rebekah rushed towards the door, and embraced the first person who stepped in, that being Henrik.

"We were so worried," Ester scolded lightly as she ushered her family in after she released her second youngest, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Her motherly eyes danced over her sons and her husband with concern, worried that their tardiness could've came from some sort of injury, but thankfully, they all appeared unscathed. And from the bag that was being held by Mikael, it seemed that the hunting trip had been a success.

"I am sorry that we are late, but we must not discuss this now. Finn, grab the blankets from the closet, Elijah I want you to get the last of the fruits that we have from the pantry, Ester, start getting the children into the basement, Kol and Rebekah, I need you to help you mother while I grab the weapons in case of a break in, got it?" Mikael immediately ordered causing Finn and Elijah to nod and immediately start their tasks while the last three helped Henrik and Camilla into their safe area with no complaints at all whatsoever.

"Come along children," Ester leaded softly as she pressed a hand against Henrik's back, urging him forward. The maroon haired girl as followed, swallowing the bile that had risen up in her throat as they made their way to the bunker. Which happened to be small, it only came to about waist length for most, and rather cold most of the time from being underground in the cold woodland. It wasn't the greatest place to be, especially since most of the time the air was moist and thick, and occasionally rodents and bugs crawled around, but Camilla knew this wasn't the time to think of such things.

Instead, she reached her hand up and grabbed Kol's large hand, feeling relief that he was here with her now as her lithe fingers curled around his own large one. Despite the upcoming terror and anxiety she was glad to know her brothers and father were back safe, and weren't alone in the woods somewhere, either dead or about to be.

In response, the older boy gave his usual smirk down at her that comforted her more than anything, and gave her hand a tight squeeze that she returned.

Once in front of the basement door, Kol let go of her hand and instantly jumped down inside. Holding his arms out, Rebakah gathered Henrik in her own arms (who grudging complied even though he believed himself "big enough" and "old enough" to get in there on his own), and handed him over to Kol. The blonde girl then slid in after Henrik while Ester scooped Camilla up in her own arms and handed her down to the usually playful boy as well. She jumped in after as well while Elijah, Finn, and Mikael came running up with their supplies in hand.

No words were exchanged while the last three men went into the basement that their family currently cowered in, and with a loud slam, Mikael closed the top, and secured it with some rope, making sure it was tight enough. Once he was done he sat down with a heavy sigh echoing through his mouth, but didn't say anything as a pregnant pause settled over the large family.

It was a rule of theirs that no one spoke when inside the basement, for werewolves, and just animals in general, could hear even the smallest of sounds. And so no was to speak for each other's safety; this was something no one argued about, and a rule no one dared to break. Even the all mischievous Kol knew better than to do such a thing.

While Finn passed out the blankets (each of them greedily accepting for the chill was already starting to get to them), Elijah gave everyone their fair share of the rest of the fruit they had, as well as the meat (which they had cooked before they had gotten back; afraid that later the fire pit would draw too much attention towards their hut while the werewolves were in their transformation, they instead cooked it out in the woods, hence the reason for their lateness).

The silence continued while the family finished up the last of the food they had.

After she was done, Camilla instinctively wrapped her blanket tighter around her body and then lied onto the hard earth as she shut her eyes to go to sleep. It was about all you could do during this time; sleep and hope for the best. Usually the night stayed pretty silent except for loud howls that echoed through the night.

There had only been about two close calls where a werewolf had ripped through the front door, and after smelling out their presence, had tried to smash through to the basement. Thankfully, both times the creatures had given up and strolled away, but that didn't keep Mikael from keeping some sort of weapon with him during each full moon.

Feeling herself shudder, her mind replayed those gruesome and frightening moments, where the only thought in her mind at the time was: _I'm going to die._ They were moments she would never forget, feeling the horror grip her heart when the growls of the werewolf above her slammed its strong paws into the wooden entrance over and over-

A hand stroking her maroon colored locks broke her out of her faze. Her eyes snapped wide open to find that it was none other than her father that was caressing her, his eyes uncharacteristically soft as they gazed back her. Camilla realized then that her breathing had gotten louder and harsher, and that her heart thundered inside her chest. After a few long moments, her body started to calm down and her bi-colored eyes softly fluttered with sleepiness.

Only then did Mikael stop ministrations, and lied himself down as well, curling around his wife. Everyone else eventually started to settle down, though Elijah followed his father's stead and wrapped himself around Camilla, his arms curling around her petite frame as he pulled her towards his warmth from behind. The only blonde haired boy of the family snaked his arms around their eldest sister, keeping her warm as well.

The thick silence continued, right before a group of loud howls penetrated the air, causing the entire family to stiffen on instinct. Letting out a quiet whimper, the little girl turned in her older brother's hold while her bottom lip trembled, and snuggled into his hard chest. In a calming manner, Elijah ran one of his hands through her hair over and over, his other hand keeping a tight hold of her against her body. Softly, he placed a chaste kiss onto the top of her forehead, attempting to soothe the girl.

After a few long seconds that felt like hours more than anything, Camilla finally calmed against him, her eyes fluttering close as sleep finally took its toll.

OOO

Pulling up from his spot on the hard ground, Henrik let out a silent yawn, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to ignore the soreness he felt from sleeping upon the ground that felt as if mountain peaks were jabbing into his back. After a moment of rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the young, brunette boy glanced around, finding everyone to be sound asleep; that is, everyone except him.

After a pregnant pause of Henrik considering whether or not should try to go back to sleep on the hard earth once more, or if he should just stay up, another howl ripped through the air.

With a small jump Henrik's head jerked towards the top of the basement where the small door was, and found himself curious. Despite the fact that he knew that these nights were dangerous, hence the reason why Mikael was always so much more tense on these days, he always was curious to what a werewolf was like in their wolf form in general. He always wanted to see one; to see if they actually did look like a wolf, or if they looked like an actual half wolf, half man creature like their name explicates.

It was the rebellious, advantageous side of him that wanted desperately to see a werewolf in their most dangerous form. After living in a small village for so long, and being as young and naïve as he was, it was hard _not_ to think of doing risky things. There was only so much that could happen, and so much that you could do, before the small village life started to bore you.

After yet another long moment of hesitation, he glanced over at the brother he had always been the closest too, and crawled over to the blonde haired male. Henrik knew somewhere deep inside his mind that all of this was wrong and too deadly, that he should just banish such thoughts and attempt to back to sleep.

However, the boy simply ignored it and lightly pushed at his brother's shoulder.

"Nik," the boy whispered softly in order not to wake the rest of his family.

He watched as Nik simply groaned quietly under his breath, and his shoulder twitch once in response.

"Nik!" Henrik whispered again, this time more urgently.

"Mmm… Henrik?" Niklaus softly replied, his voice husky with sleep as his eyelids finally opened to reveal his crisp blue orbs. After a few seconds passed, he finally woke up, and furrowed his eyebrows quizzically when he noticed that there was no sunlight streaming through the wooden boards of the door like it always did when the morning sky came up.

"What are you doing Henrik, you know the rules." Niklaus hissed back at his younger brother, a serious, stern expression crossing the features of his face once he realized it was still dark out. Though he was usually sweeter towards his siblings, especially towards Henrik and Camilla, breaking the rules of the basement (that originally were there for their safety) was unacceptable.

"I can't sleep."

Niklaus rolled his eyes, exhaustion and irritation spreading across his features.

"Just go back to bed and keep quiet," the older man answered, shutting his eyes close as he tightened his hold around Rebekah. He stayed unnaturally still as he attempted to ignore his younger brother as Henrik's pestering continued.

"Please Nik, I just want to go outside."

Silence answered.

"Please Nik, pleeeeease… I just want to outside for a while. I've always wanted to see a werewolf while they're in their transformation, and I know you have always wanted to see the same thing as well… Please Nik, I promise we won't be out for long, and I won't tell anybody…" Henrik trailed off quietly, frowning as he continued to prod at his older brother's arm.

"Please-"

"Alright!" Niklaus finally snapped quietly, his eyes flinging wide open while he gritted his teeth in annoyance. His eyes danced up towards Henrik, and even in the darkness he could catch the beaming expression lying upon Henrik's childish face, causing the man to sigh under his breath.

Slowly and steadily, he uncurled his arms from around his sister's frame, and slithered them out from underneath her, making sure that she didn't wake up. Thankfully, Rebekah didn't, and simply turned to her other side with a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

Making his way over to the door, and untying the rope slowly, he tried to ignore the nagging feeling inside his mind, and the heavy weight in his chest. Knowing full and well that this was just a horrible idea in the making, he simply shook his head and hoped for the best when he finally opened the wooden door ever so slowly.

The young brunette grinned and almost skipped towards the entryway, that was until Nik suddenly put his hand out in front of him, and stopped Henrik from coming any closer. "Before we leave, I'm going to put down some ground rules-"

"Nik, I'm thirteen winters old now, you don't need to treat me like I'm Cami. I can take care of myself," Henrik frowned, holding back the urge to cross his arms across his chest childishly.

"Henrik, I'm not going to let you go out there to horseplay around. I need to be able to protect you while we're out there, alright? If not then you are going to stay here and go back to sleep," Nik answered back sternly, playing the role of the older sibling as he gave his younger brother a look that told him that there was no room for argument.

After moment of hesitation, Henrik gingerly nodded; the frown kept its place on his lips though.

"First off do not leave my sight for any reason, always stay by my side. Listen to everything I say while we are out there and make sure to keep as quiet as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes Nik," he complied.

Letting out what had to be the hundredth sigh of tonight, Niklaus moved to help Henrik up and out of the bunker. And after he moved himself out of the dreary place as well, the duo set off into the shadows of the night, where danger lurked nearby in ghastly shadows.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I was busy and when I finally got on my computer, for some reason I just had such a burst of inspiration for this chapter and wrote this one rather quickly! I hope there are no OOCness, I will be checking this later to see if I missed something because right now I really want to get this out there. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO FOLLOW/FAVED/REVIEWED!_

 _To DelenaAllTheWay20_ _: Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _To Aiphira_ _: Sorry I know, it's been a while, but I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully the next one will come sooner! Hehe I'm really glad you love this story so far :3_

 _To wafflescoco_ _: Please enjoy!_

 _To Guest_ _: Thank you very much and I apologize about the cliffhanger, but I can't help myself sometimes haha:3_

.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Camilla's strange bi-colored irises' peaked out as her eyelids slowly fluttered open by the slivers of sunlight that peaked through the cracks of the wooden door to the bunker, awakening the small girl. Gently pulling out of Elijah's comforting hold, the girl stretched out her sore and aching limbs, her fragile body stiff from lying on the rocky, gritty floor. Despite spending once a month sleeping in this cramped hole, Camilla was still unused to the hard surface compared to the comfortable and rather plush cot she and Rebekah shared.

Glancing around the small quarters, the maroon haired girl couldn't help but smile softly to herself, taking in her family's peaceful and serene faces as they slept compared to the utterly exhausted, and worn out looks they usually wore. _This is the only time when they don't fight amongst themselves,_ she thought to herself with a bitter smile. _Though to be fair, none of them are conscious to start a spat._

However, her solemn thoughts came to a halt when Camilla realized that two of her family members were missing. To be exact, Nik and Henrik were absent from the scene, something that caused the girl's heart to freeze with fear. The only thing she could think of was that the two of them woke up before everyone else and just decided to leave, despite the rule they had that no one was suppose to leave the basement alone; Mikael was always the first one to leave, and check to make sure it was safe in case there were a few late shifters still running about.

It had happened once, when Klaus was merely a couple seasons old.

The family had left the bunker a couple minutes too early and a werewolf that had yet to transform back to its human form was still running about. Sensing the family of humans, the creature hurdled straight towards their hut, much to the horror of the entire family who did not know how to fight such a thing. Thankfully, before its claws could even reach the door the werewolf shifted painfully back to its human counterpart.

It was a moment none of them forgot, and the reason why Mikael, Ester, Finn, and Elijah were rather tense and overprotective during a full moon. They had seen up close the danger that werewolves bring while in their wolf form, hence why they always scolded their younger siblings whenever they make light of those particular mythical creatures.

And right at this particular moment, neither Nik nor Henrik were present, something that made Camilla extremely uneasy, especially knowing that Mikael would immediately put the blame onto her kind-hearted blonde older brother, and would receive ruthful punishments as well. Though the thought made the young girl's heart drop, she knew she had to tell her father; for the safety of both of her brothers.

Leaning forward, Camilla gently shook the arm of her father, watching as he grumbled in disdain at being woken, but still peered open his eyes. The older man was immediately on alert when he caught sight of his youngest daughters face, terror and worry etched onto her usually serene features. "Camilla, what is it? What troubles you my darling girl," he asked softly, in a rare, concerned voice that only his youngest had ever heard; he had never used such a voice with anyone else besides her.

Mikael watched as the maroon haired girl pointed around the entire bunker, and he instantly caught onto what she was trying to tell him; what she was so very concerned about.

Klaus and Henrik were gone.

With a tempered growl Mikael ripped off his blanket and stood up, uncaring that he was waking everyone up in the process.

"Mmm? Mikael… what is the matter?" Ester asked groggily but quickly before her husband could leave the basement. A puzzled look resting in her eyes while her voice was still heavy with sleep.

"Henrik and Niklaus are gone." Mikael growled hurriedly before climbing his way out of the door, not catching the dread and shock that filled his family's eyes. "Stay here; it still might not be safe yet." He called out from behind, right before he shut the door with a heavy thud.

As a pregnant, dread-filled pause filled the air, the Mikaelsons glanced at one another warily, and even Kol, who claimed, many times, that his family meant nothing to him, looked fearful for his brothers as well.

After taking a look around, Finn caught how distraught his lithe, maroon haired sister had become, and moved forward to pull her trembling body into his arms, sighing softly when he felt her body go lax within his strong hold. Elijah on the other hand moved to comfort Rebakah, rubbing his palm gently along her arm as she rested her blonde head on his shoulder.

As seconds passed it felt more like hours to the family, who were starting to get anxious and becoming on edge at all the time it was taking for Mikael to get back. For if Niklaus and Henrik were truly okay, then why aren't they back yet? The longer they waited, the more worried the Mikaelsons became, glancing at one another nervously. But the moment broke as they heard something they all dearly wished they hadn't heard.

"No! No!" A yell pierced the silence, belonging to a voice they all recognized and dreaded with a heavy heart.

Jumping to his feet, Elijah, followed by his remaining two brothers, swiftly started to make their way out of the basement.

"We mustn't leave; it could still be dangerous," Ester cut in quietly yet sternly, leveling her three boys with an intense gaze that practically yelled at them not to fight with her on this.

"It could, but father needs our help, mother." Elijah reasoned back calmly. "Besides, it our brothers that are out there as well; we should be helping," the second eldest continued on passionately.

After a discrete glance towards both of her distraught daughters, Ester reluctantly complied, nodding toward three more of her precious children who may or may not come back alive or unharmed. She couldn't fight with their reasoning, despite her best wishes to keep her children safely by her side where she can keep an eye on them.

"… No, mother we should all go; including Camilla and I." Rebekah spoke softly into the tense air, her blue orbs daring her brothers to say against it.

"No, Rebekah; it's too dangerous. You both are still quite young; you should stay here, where you are safe." Finn countered back protectively, sparing a small glance towards Cami whose doe-wide eyes stared back at him innocently. He would rather castrate himself than allow his favorite sibling to be possibly put into danger. Especially when her delicate frame sat right in front of him, the unshed tears that gathered in her bi-colored eyes telling him that Camilla was far from ready to possibly see her brother's dead bodies; that is if that's the case.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do! We are stronger together as a family, and we all deserve to know how Henrik and Nik are fairing. Besides, having us with you just means you can have more people helping you search for the two, and in turn we can locate them faster. Isn't that what's best for all of us? Instead of forcing us girls to stay behind while we worry ourselves to insanity, while you men go out searching for _our family_ , acting like we can't even breathe without your helping hand!" The eldest sister yelled back heatedly, her eyes glaring daggers at her trio of brothers.

Placing a hand on Finn's shoulder, Elijah stepped in. "She is right; the more people we have, the sooner we can find them. That is, if father hasn't found them already," he answered back gravely as well as a bit hesitantly.

Grinding his teeth, the eldest glared heatedly at both Rebekah and Elijah, controlling the urge to snap at the both of them. Though Finn wished to stop this, he knew they were just simply wasting time for he had known the eldest sister of the family her entire life; she would not stop until she got her way, or forced her way. Instead of fighting anymore on this, he turned to the youngest of the family and helped push her out of the bunker wordlessly, as he and the rest of the family crawled their way.

By the way the sun peaked through the windows and shined brightly into their eyes it was obvious that morning had raised. Reaching down, Kol grabbed Camilla's dainty hand, offering lithe girl a mischievous smile as she looked back up at him, attempting to lighten the mood. However, neither could ease the tension that filled the air as the rest of the family slowly, yet steadily made their way to the front of the hut.

The sounds of whimpering and sobbing filled the silence as they got closer to the door. And as Ester shared a look with some of her older children, they all knew something had gone horribly wrong. They could only vainly pray it did not involve Henrik, Nik, or Mikael.

 _Please father, brothers. Please be alright,_ Camilla chanted in her mind, trying to ignoring the sounds of crying that everyone could plainly hear.

"Stay in here," Finn commanded softly as he held his hand out. He then slipped out of the front door with Elijah hot on his heels. It was quiet for what seemed like forever as the group waited for everyone to come bursting through the door, stating that it was simple misunderstanding, and that everyone was all right.

But nothing happened as the seconds passed.

Glancing up at her son and eldest daughter, the mother of the family gave them a concerned and puzzled look.

 _What is happening, why is it suddenly so quiet? Something is wrong,_ the young girl thought anxiously to herself, biting hard onto her bottom lip. She didn't like the silence; this amount of eerily quietness could mean many things, and the unknown was causing a pit to form in the bottom of her stomach.

"What is happening?" Rebekah asked softly as if she could read her younger sister's mind, itching to take another step closer to the wooden, and beaten down door of their hut.

"I'm… not quite sure," Ester answered back just as quietly. After a small pause, she turned back to her children, nibbling her lip as she did so. "Let's all go at once to check it out; stay right behind me the entire time, got it?" She instructed tensely, watching as the rest of her children all nodded in understanding. Even Kol did not speak against his mothers words, despite the slight wounding to his pride, though it was quickly fixed when he felt Camilla press herself even more against him in a hope of comfort.

In a flash, Ester ripped the door open and strode out into the open air. However, the sight she saw instantly caused her to gasp.

There, out in the front of their home, stood Elijah, Finn, and Mikael, all of which were crowding around a crouching Niklaus. Though Rebekah, Kol, and Camilla could not see what was occurring, Ester could; and the sight was not a pretty one, nor was it one for young eyes.

Turning around as he heard footsteps crunch against the grass, Mikael yelled out, "Take Camilla and Rebekah back into the house this instance! Now!"

It was only then that Kol could see what was happening, his brown eyes widening as he took in the scene.

"No! I demand to know," Rebakah boomed back sternly as she stepped around her mother and brother, grabbing her younger sister's hand and ripping Camilla out of Kol's hold. The blonde then stormed over to the group as she dragged the lithe girl along with her, shoving past her brothers and father until she and her younger sister came onto a sight she wished they'd never see.

Henrik's bloodied, lifeless corpse lying in the arms of an equally as bloodied Klaus, who was currently crying and sobbing as he held his younger brother.

"No! Please," Rebekah pleaded as she dropped to her knees next to her crouching brother, cupping Henriks face in her palm. "Please, tell me it's not true! Tell me that he's going to wake up!" She continued to sob, pressing a hand against his chest as she fruitlessly tried to feel for a heartbeat, slipping her fingers under the rips of his shirt. But of course she came up negative as all her could feel was ice cold skin beneath her finger tips.

Camilla, on the other hand, let out a breathy gasp, pressing a tiny hand over her mouth in both shock and horror. This was her brother, who was closest to her in age, and despite the fact that he was a meager couple seasons older than her, he had always doted on her, loved her; he understood her better than most due to how close of age they were.

 _No, this can't be true; this is all a bad dream. Its not true, it's not true!_ Camilla screamed inside her mind as tears leaked from her bi-colored orbs and streamed down her pale skinned cheeks.

Turning her head away, she collapsed into the welcoming arms of Elijah, who cupped the girl close in a desperate need of comfort for the both of them.

After this, the Mikaelson family would never be the same. Everything they ever were, and are, would change at this very moment.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: hey it's been a while. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVIN/REVIEWING!_

 _To X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _To .908: Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The hut had been filled with a sorrowful silence that had lasted for days. Nobody spoke much to one another, mostly, it was "dinner time," or "I'm going to hunt for a little while." But it wasn't like it had been before.

The Mikaelson's may had not been the liveliest family or the most loving family to one another; in fact, in this family someone held a deep loathing/grudge towards at least one other. The only exception being Henrik and Camilla, who have never really had any spats with any of their siblings or parents that caused a major rift. No, their family was not like some of the other families, who worshiped their god(s) every evening in belief of a good after life, or tried (or at least pretended) to be happy and joyful all the time, ignoring the reality of their bleary life.

The Mikaelson's accepted their dull life. They accepted the fact that their family was screwed up and each had major flaws; which even included Henrik and Camillia, (the two who were considered the most "perfect" in the Mikaelson family) had flaws as well.

But now, their life had hit rock bottom, Henrik's death weighing heavily on them. It was so sudden, so unexpected, that it appeared the family was mostly in shock more than anything. And due to the shock it was much quieter than before; it seemed no one had anything they wanted/needed to say anymore. Some days, I would be so silent, that one could hear a button drop.

In fact, the Mikaelson family had gotten so quiet and withdrawn, that they even had stopped talking to their neighbor's altogether. Not like they had spoken much to their neighbors before anyways, but now it became a little bit, to none at all.

There were times where they couldn't help but wonder which werewolf it had been that had killed Henrik, which neighbor that smiled their way, that offered them a hand, was actually the one that bore their family's blood on their fingers.

While they once had been indifferent to their fellow villagers, they now held great a distrust and disgust towards them, warily watching their every move like a prey watching it's predator, waiting for it to snap.

But their blasé attitude wasn't only towards the villagers; it was also towards each other as well. The atmosphere in the Mikaelson home had become so tense and cold, that it seemed it could even freeze hell over.

So that indifference, mixed with her depression from the sudden loss her brother, made the Mikaelson's youngest member more and more distant. Most days (which was now starting to become everyday) Camilla found herself hanging around the edge of the village just to get away from it all. Anything was better than to see her entire family with their backs towards each other, grieving while pretending as if everyone didn't exist.

The maroon haired girl would then spend her day playing with her doll lifelessly and completely isolated, even though she would wistfully wish her family were with her right then. She missed them _dearly_ despite how it had been recently, and by the end of the day her heart would always feel like the world was weighing down on it. But when morning came, Camilla would then remember why she wanted to get away, and she would once again go by herself as the rest of her family remained unengaged somewhere else.

Today was no different; Cami spent the day playing with her doll and keeping away from her cold-as-ice family (who were also keeping their distance from each other). It was starting to get dark, with the sun slowly setting, and the young girl knew she would need to get back home soon, especially since everyone seemed to be in their own little bubble due to their grief and wouldn't even realize she was missing until too late.

Camilla couldn't and wouldn't ever put herself in danger, especially with how it would affect her family with her brother's death so fresh in their minds.

"What are you doing out here so late? Don't you usually go running back to your family by now like the baby lamb you are?" Jethro snarled, which caused Camilla's head to jerk up in surprise, which in seconds, turned into fear.

Without a sound, and with her neck bent as her mismatched eyes locked onto the grass under her feet, the lithe girl quickly tried to get around the boy. But she barely got a step in before his shockingly strong hand grab a hold of her arm, rooting her in place. "Where do you think you're going, have you not been taught that it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you," the boy a couple years older growled angrily, not liking the way Camilla had "dismissed" him.

He wanted her attention, and he was _tired_ of her always ignoring him.

Looking up at him with doe-wide eyes, the maroon haired girl froze; Jethro may have said cruel words to her in the past, and may have ripped her doll from her hands and thrown it around, but he had never gotten… _physical_ with her. She had never experienced someone tightly gripping her arm like Jethro was doing now.

Curling in on herself, Camilla held the doll that was in her free arm closely towards her body, scared and unsure of what to do with Jethro's aggressiveness. She may be used to standing up for Nik, but having someone treat her that way was not something she's ever experienced.

Looking up hesitantly, Camilla's orbs caught onto Jethro's own darkened ones. His grip became tighter, if that was possible, and for some odd reason, the boy started to lean his face towards her, causing the young girl to grimace back at the closeness, uncomfortable with the entire situation. She just wanted to go home…

The maroon haired girl breathed out a sigh of relief as the boy's mother's voice yelled out across the clearing.

"Jethro, it is time to come in now," the older woman called sternly, causing her son to huff and grumble under his breath.

Releasing her arm, the boy instead grabbed onto her hair a bit harshly, moving it to the back so he could whisper into her ear. "See you next morrow, Camilla," he spoke huskily, before finally completely releasing her and leisurely making his way back over to his family's hut, where his mother stood outside. Her hands were fisted at her hips, and she watched Jethro stiffly and carefully through narrowed eyes as he entered his home.

 _I'm glad he's gone,_ Camilla thought to herself as her body went lax with relief, cuddling her black doll against her chest now with both arms. _But… something was off with Jethro. He may be verbal with me, but he's never touched me before. I… I wonder what was wrong with him tonight._

Sighing, she headed back to her own hut, finally noticing that the sun had now actually set, and the sky was now a hazy gray. As fast as her small legs could move, the maroon haired girl quickly hurried over to her own hut, frowning sadly when she saw that despite light shining through the windows, the inside of her home was not all that lively.

OOO

"Jethro, what in the devil were you doing staying out so late? You know we are supposed to be inside when the sun just starts setting," Jethro's one of many sisters sneered nastily, her eyes squinted in accusation with her arms crossed over her chest. She liked to think of herself superior to the boy, which only irked Jethro to no end.

The boy hated his sisters; they were all ugly, annoying, and bossy in his opinion (despite what the other villagers would say, who always complimented his sisters for being the most gorgeous women they have in this village). Though to be fair, Jethro hated his entire family; and it wasn't like he simply disliked them but would cry if they died, he fully and completely _loathed_ them.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Another one of his sisters asked (more like demanded) snottily, her arms crossed in a no-nonsense sort of way as well.

"What does it matter, I'm here, are I not? Besides, it's really none of your concern," Jethro snapped back after he rolled his eyes.

"…. Jethro," the boy's father said calmly but with a tone filled with ice as he sharpened the hunting knife in his hand, the blade looking menacing as he questioned his son. "Answer your sister's questions, for it is the questions I wish to ask you as well." Jethro knew the man wasn't asking though, despite his words; his father _never_ asked.

Gulping down both his nerves and anger, Jethro raised his chin, but never made eye contact with his father. "I was speaking with some friends, and completely lost track of time," he said with a softened voice, trying to appease to his father knowing the older man's extraordinary temper. Though in reality, Jethro was seething; he really despised authority figures.

"Don't you lie to your father boy!" His mother accused, before turning towards his father. "I saw him; he was out with that Mikaelson girl again. The youngest one; the freak!"

Lightning fast the father of the not-so-happy family jerked his head towards Jethro's tight form, fury and disgust lighting in his eyes. "Is that true boy?! Don't you dare lie to me," his father bellowed, having finally lost his cool as he threw down the knife against the table, the blade sticking into the wood.

Jethro wet his lips as he took in a deep breath, surprisingly undisturbed by his father's fury for a boy his age. Despite knowing that his father would go through with any threat he would give Jethro, the boy remained stoic to his father's wrath. The older man had punished him too many times, for too long, for him to be scared of the man any longer.

"So, what if I had been with her; how does that concern you?"

With gritted teeth, and an animalistic growl, the father grabbed his son by the throat, lifted him up, slamming him against the wall, and keeping enough pressure on his neck to make it uncomfortable but not enough to strangle him. "How. Dare. You. Ask. Me. That… I told you to stay away from her; I told you I didn't want you being around her any longer! I forbade it!"

After a couple scratchy coughs, Jethro merely glared daggers at his father. "I don't see how me being around her has anything to do with you! I don't see how all of this is such a huge problem!"

"You want to know why it is a problem?" The older man asked in a deadly calm voice, his jaw clenched. "It is a problem because she is no good! Just look at her; her freaky hair, her mismatched eyes, the fact that she can't speak?! She's practically the spawn of darkness! Add to the fact that she's a Mikaelson," he laughed cruelly. "The Mikaelsons are definitely not shy in the village knowing that they are not religious in the least, that they would _spit_ on the heavens if given the chance!"

"What is with your obsession anyways," one of his sisters popped in, a disgusted frown on her lips at thinking about someone _actually_ wanting to be close to Camilla Mikaelson.

"Isn't it obvious; Jethro is in love with the little freak," another one of his sister's cooed mockingly, eating up the drama like a glutton. "I saw him too father; the way he tucked her hair behind her ear, the way he leaned his face in very closely to hers. I swear to the heavens above that if mother had not called his name, then Jethro would've been kissing her only moments later." Like his sister planned, the father instantly gobbled it all up as his fury increased tenfold; and the sad thing for Jethro was that his sister was for once telling the truth, even if she didn't know she was speaking the truth.

Jethro likes Camilla; he liked her unique eyes, how her hair was a color he had never seen before, he liked how quiet she was (unlike other women who found the need to talk constantly and gossip like it was their job), and he liked just how different she was. The problem was that he struggled to tell her that, and as he struggled to just say the words, Jethro would grow frustrated, and that was how he ended up bullying her; to relieve his angers about how the girl affected him so much, he was unable to _just tell her_ how he felt.

And with the whole "kissing" thing, well he had grown up quickly after all, with a family like his and nearing his official manhood. He already knew what kissing was, what sex was, and he knew he wanted to kiss Camilla _badly_. And almost did when he was outside, when he had been attempting to show her his affections through verbally assaulting her and finally decided he needed actions to speak for the words that refused to come out.

As the scene replayed in the boy's head, Jethro's father didn't even question whether or not that was the truth; the look in his son's eyes were telling him all he needed to know. "What in the hell is wrong with you?! If I were any less wise I would take you straight to that church a couple villages over and have you immediately be exorcised since you obviously must be under some evil spirit's control to have some silly infatuation with the devil spawn! Why can't you like some other girl that's more like your sisters; ones with normal hair, and normal eyes, and can talk?!"

"I still don't understand how all of this matters?! I getting close to manhood, so soon I will officially be able to do whatever I want without you in the mix, besides, you told me that you are going to _allow_ me to pick whatever wife-to-be I wanted. And I have chosen Camilla, and you cannot go back on your word; you _vowed_ to me that you would allow me to choose who I want." Jethro snapped, finally losing his dwindling patience (1).

"I only _allowed_ you because I had faith in you, at the time, to choose a bride that would be respectful for our family and our stature; not choose some outcast from the Mikaelson's misfit family! I cannot believe you would turn your back on your own flesh and blood just for a girl who can't even speak!

"You are a _disgrace_ to this family, and unless who promise to _me_ , to your _family_ , to the _heavens_ that you will stop seeing her, only then will I lessen your punishment… but if you don't…" the older man trailed off, his meaty, strong fingers flexing against the boy's neck threateningly.

Jethro stayed wisely quiet as he glared at his father, but the fact that Jethro never promised the man that he would keep away from the said Camilla Mikaelson was proof enough that Jethro still planned on "dishonoring" his family by talking to the freakish looking girl.

That night the village stayed eerily silent; the slight rustle of leaves from a soft breeze being the most sound that filled the night. Even though in a hut in that village, a boy was being tortured and beaten to the brink of death, the marks that marred his skin and the heavy bags under his eyes that were there in the morning being the only indication that something had happened that night.

 **To be continued…**

 _Remember, back then people died young, and so marriage and creating families happened at a very, very young age. Most people were even lucky enough to even be alive at 30._

 _A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while; had a temporary job for a while, and was packed to the brim with school._ _Also I understand that a lot of the chapter was OC stuff (and that can be boring), but this stuff is very crucial to the story, and please pay close attention._ _Thank you to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed!_ _ **Also, if you would like to keep up with the updates I will be posting progress with chapters I'm currently writing on my profile page, so you can know whether or not you'll see a new update soon.**_

 _To Guest:_ _sorry it's late, please enjoy the chapter!_

 _To Bootzy:_ _haha, thanks, sorry it's been a while, please enjoy the update. Also cute username, lol_

 _To TWD:_ _Thank you, please enjoy the chapter!_


End file.
